


Sassy

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Garden Gnomes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Cas was like "We are already in a room, Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy

**Cas:** What are you doing?

**Sam:** I’m researching

**Cas:** Oh. What are you researching?

**Sam:** Um. Gnomes. We think there are some infecting this garden and turning the plants against the people living there.

**Cas:** I have learned of these ‘garden gnomes’ before. Something about getting them dizzy? Perhaps I could…help you research?

**Sam:** Yeah. I’d like that.

**Dean:** Get a room!


End file.
